Forgotten Battles
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: What happens to the fragile Winchester family when the mediator goes down by his own family hands? "Stay down Dean, don't try to sit up. I'm so sorry bro, god I'm so sorry." Hurt!Dean Protective/Angsty!John Guilty/sad Sam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

Dean is 17 and Sam is 13

Sandwiched

"**The path you often take to avoid something will often lead you to it." Kung Fu Panda **

Sam was mad, no, he was beyond mad. He was supposed to be on a date, an actual date. It might not have been a big deal to Dean with his one a day hotties, but that didn't mean that it was completely unimportant to Sam. He had been so excited that the bubbly blonde across the room had wanted to go out with him, but of course it was ruined. Dad, if he could be called that, had found a hunt. Of coursed Sam just had to come and miss his date. He hadn't been paying attention, he could admit that, until he heard the ear crackling roar behind him.

"Sammy!" The Werewolf snarled in agony as Dean sliced the blade through the meat of its forearm. He slashed out moving its eyes off of the youngest Winchester and seeing new prey. Dean reeled back as the giant paw uncurled towards him. The claws swiped across his thigh and he fell back with a grunt of torture. Sam lied in shock still sprawled on the forest floor looking up as his big brother got sliced because of him.

"Dean!" John cried watching his eldest go down bloody. Before the werewolf could crank open his jaw again John fired his gun. The silver squirmed through the werewolf's heart and with gun still smoking John raced to his fallen son. "Sam! Help me with your brother."

Sam snapped out of his daze and rose to his feet, nervously brushing dirt from his jeans before moving alongside his brother. Dean groaned as Sam and John helped to raise him back to his boots.

"Wait Sam Wait!" John yelped lowering Dean back to the turned up dirt, "He's bleeding too much I think the bastard nicked an artery. Keep pressure on it, I'm calling 911."

Sam nodded before pressing his shaky hands on to Dean's rapidly bleeding thigh. Dean clenched his jaw letting out a pitiful whimper and trying to raise his head and shoulders. "Stay down Dean, don't try to sit up. I'm so sorry bro, god I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sammy." Dean grunted as his head slowly curled back to the ground. His green eyes dulled and began to hide behind heavy lids. His skin was pale and clammy, small beads of sweat beginning to accumulate on his brow, "It's kay."

"No Dean, come on, stay awake. Don't close your eyes, Dad!" Sam called terror lacing over his words as he raised his head up.

"Look for a black impala we are just off the road," John growled into the phone before looking savagely over his shoulder at his boys. His face softened as he took in his crumpled oldest, "Hurry!"

John snapped his cellphone closed and shoved it into his jeans pocket. He kneeled beside his sons and carefully jostled Dean's shoulder. His eyelids fluttered but refused to open, his lip parted as if trying to say something but nothing came out. Sweat was now gleaming all across his paled skin and a murmur of pain passed his full lips as Sam adjusted his grip.

"What happened Sam?" John growled looking up through a heavy brow and glaring at his youngest. His tense muscles almost crippled at the look in his little boy's face. He looked so guilty and sorrowful, but one glance down to his Dean's sweaty and pale face shot rage back through his veins. Sam began to part his trembling lips but closed them again and furrowed his brow never taking his watch off his big brother. "Samuel?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just…I wasn't… I didn't…" Sam trailed off trying hold back the flood of tears threatening to fall across the landscape of his face. Every contour was screwed up in pain as he looked to his blood soaked hands and whimpering brother.

"Sam! What happened?" John grounded out in a deathly calm tone, his dark eyes firmly planted on the teenager's face.

"I…he…and…" Sam sniffled as salt water traipsed over his cheekbones and dripped to his t shirt. Sucked in a shaky mouthful of oxygen and pressed his lips together before looking up to his father and reopening his mouth, "I wasn't paying attention and…and Dean was. He pushed me out…out of the way."

"And why exactly were you not paying attention." John spat huffing out a heated breathe and grinding his teeth together with a glare to forest floor. He couldn't help the jeaned leg sprawled there, crimson pumped over the rugged material. His eyes flickered to his eldest face, even with the lines of pain he still looked to young and vulnerable for this to be happening. He clenched his eyes shut and turned away rage welling back up inside his body.

"I… I was mad."

"You were mad? You were mad!? Your brother is lying here dying and the reason is because you were mad!?" John screamed raising his torso up from his slumped position and towering his two crumpled boys.

"Don't say that! Don't say he's dying! You don't think I know that it's stupid! That this shouldn't of happened! I know but don't you dare say that he's dying and that it was for nothing!" Sam yelled back with more force than he thought he could muster.

"St…stop…fi…fighting." A weak and broken voice begged from the floor. Dean's eyes remained sealed but his face stayed scrunched and pained as his lips let the world slip out.

"We will finish this later." John said lowly as the sound of sirens punctuated his statement. Paramedics flooded around them pulling Sam and John away to lift Dean upon a stretcher. Dean growled out a grunt of agony as his torn leg was jolted. "It's okay Dean, you are going to be okay. That is an order Dean, do you hear me?"

"Sir will you two be riding in the ambulance?" A young man in uniform questioned John.

"No, we will follow behind." John stated as calmly as he could before dragging a hand down his face, "Come on Samuel."

Sam stared down to his blood drenched hands, his brother's blood. He didn't reply but followed obediently only sparing a look over his shoulder to see his big brother being loaded into the ambulance. This was his fault, if he had just been paying attention...or if you really think about it was his Dad's fault. If he would have just let him out of this one hunt or god forbid he waits one night. Sam clambered into the car and sat with his hands open palmed in his lap. "Dad…"

"Not now, I just want to go to your brother." John snapped a sense of finality in his voice that made Sam keep his voice to himself.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

The hospital was relatively busy when John Winchester jogged in his youngest in tow. He didn't know whether to happy or worried by the fact that Dean was rushed straight back into an operating room. He stepped up to the nursing station where a middle aged woman stood with an armful of folders. Her dark hair was dulled by stress and lines of worry traced her gray eyes. "My son was just rushed back do you know…"

"I'm sorry I don't but the doctor will be out to tell you something as soon as he is done. You can take a seat in the waiting room." She replied franticly sparing a sympathetic look to the disheveled father and terrorized boy at his side. She gave a terse lipped smile and turned back to a clump of file cabinets.

"Thanks." John sighed before shuffling to blue plastic chair and falling into it. His adrenaline left him and he slumped forward into his worn out hands letting his face fall and rubbing a hand over his scalp. He let his dulled look slide over to Sam. Sam was leaned back in the chair still staring almost through his blood drenched hands. Half his face was hidden behind shaggy brown hair but his hazel eyes could be seen in a crack through the curtain of bangs. They looked torn and defeated but something else was there too, almost like…anger. "Why don't you go wash your hands in the bathroom?"

Sam looked up a little shocked from his thoughts and from the concern buried in his father's voice. Sam nodded sullenly and raised up from the hard seat before walking heavily to the bathroom across the waiting room. John stood up and moved over to the coffee table and picked up a small Styrofoam cup filling it with the bitter black liquid before taking a gulp and letting the caffeine and warmth work though his body. Sam emerged from the restroom with cleaned hand and a damp face he sulked over to his original position and slinked into the chair.

"Dad…I'm…"

"Not now, let's just find out what's happening and get Dean out of here. I'm…I'm just too tired." John grumbled refilling the small cup with the caffeinated liquid before moving to sit beside his son. Sam looked back to hands and turned them over as if looking for evidence of what had happened before shoving them in his pockets and closing his teary eyes.

"Is Dean going to be okay?" Sam questioned pitifully after a few moments of silence. He looked up through his bangs pleadingly and bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

"I sure hope so Sam." John replied coolly trying not to choke on the emotion trying to spill out of him. Sam nodded in defeat and stared down at the ground for a moment before closing his eyes again. John wanted to give his son more comfort. To tell him everything would be fine, that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't bring his mouth to move the words into the air.

"Mr. Winston?" An older man questioned from the front of the waiting room. His glasses remained perched on his this nose and he clutched a clipboard in his heroic hands. John stood and walked across the room to the man, not even glancing back to see if Sam was following.

"That's me." John answered; the man looked down to the teenager who had moved up beside John, "This is my other son. How is Dean?"

The doctor nodded before glancing to the plastic board, "Your son is going to be okay. We don't expect any permanent damage but he will need to stay off the leg as to not tear the stitches. He did lose a lot of blood so I recommend that he stay here for at least the night."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Sam piped eagerly a small smile twitching at his hopeful features. The older man smiled but shook his head softly before continuing.

"He resting at the moment but you may go in if you like." The doctor replied kindly sliding the clipboard under his arm and giving a passionate smile, "I must ask exactly what happened though, its hospital policy with minors."

"Of course, I understand. Umm…We were out in the woods, just hiking and looking around, you know how boys are. A bear showed up and took a swipe at Sam but Dean…he pushed him out of the way." John lied easily only having to change a detail or two in the process. Sam clenched beside him letting his gaze fall to his muddy shows in shame.

"Well you have a very brave son." The doctor complimented looking to the younger boy in sympathy, "Do you have any other questions?"

"Can we stay here?" John rushed out resisting the urge to place a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Of course, but your son needs his rest so I must ask that you stay quite." The doctor explained, "He is in room 412."

John nodded his thanks before placing a hand on Sam's shoulder blade and pressing him forward towards the room. Sam took an audible breath as he set is gaze on his older brother. He looked so vulnerable and young lying there on the bleached hospital sheets. Dean wasn't supposed to look that fragile, especially not because of him. No, no it was his dad's fault, wasn't it? Sam just didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Hey Dad?" Sam began quietly not moving his look from Dean, even unconscious he gave him confidence.

"Not here Samuel, you heard the doctor Dean is resting. We can discuss this tomorrow when Dean is home."

"You mean the motel." Sam muttered quietly.

"What was that? You know what never mind, just another thing we will need to discuss."

"Whatever."

"Just get some sleep, you'll need it."

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Get me out of here!" Dean begged from his worn out position on the hospital bed. The doctor at the foot of the bed glanced over his chart before looking back up through the glasses perched on his nose. H ran a hand on his graying temple before speaking.

"Well everything looks fine, how are you feeling? Any light headedness, dizziness…" The doctor questioned before getting cut off b the anxious teen.

"No nothing I feel peachy! Can I leave now?"

"Well I don't see why not." The doctor conceded partly since the boy seemed fine and partly because he was getting on his nerves.

"Great, where are my pants?"

"Now, Dean just wait a moment." John barked to his whining son, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"No, nothing else Dad?!" Dean called throwing his legs over the side of the bed with a wince.

"Well, it is hospital policy that the patient is wheeled out." The doctor admitted waiting for the fireworks to spark off his patient.

"No! No, oh hell no, I am not riding out of this place in a wheelchair."

"Yes Dean, you are."

"This sucks." Dean muttered haughtily limping to the bathroom with his clothes in fist. John shook his head in exasperation before throwing on his jacket and taking the wheel chair from the doctor.

"Sam I'm going to sign Dean out you wrestle him into the chair and wheel him out." John monotone pushing the chair towards his youngest and heading out to the front office, Sam nodded solemnly taking the chair in hand. Dean limped out of the bathroom and started for the door as fast as his leg could carry him.

"Dean! Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam questioned leaning his lanky frame against the object of torment for his brother.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dean asked in fake innocence before wobbling back over to the torcher device. He slumped down angrily wincing at the pull on his thigh before crossing his arms over his chest in an indignant pout. "Oh yeah this."

Sam chuckled before wheeling his brother out into the hallway. John finished signing the last of the large stack of forms before standing beside his boys. He ruffled Dean's hair which made him sink even lower into his chair. "Careful you might end up falling out and then I'll have to carry you."

Dean shot up trying to mask the pain on his features that the movement had caused. He braced his forearm over his leg and slumped against his other arm. John shook his head trying to hold back the chuckle at the bottom of his throat as the made their way out to the car. Sam helped Dean from the chair to the car even as he got an earful from his brother. They rode in silence for two main reasons, one Dean was knocked out in the passenger seat, and two John and Sam didn't want to wake him.

By the time everyone was awake and moved inside the motel room the anger had reached a boiling point. Dean was seated on the couch with remote in hand when the screaming match began.

"How could you be so stupid Sam?!" John spat at his youngest throwing his duffel on the bed without breaking eye contact.

"Me?! You are the one who made us come!" Sam yelled back leaning forward and furrowing his brows.

"This is what we do Sam, your brother can figure that out why can't you? If you would just accept that maybe Dean would stop paying for it." John snapped back through gritted teeth his tone dropping low and dangerous.

"I'm not the perfect little soldier Dad!"

"Yeah I've noticed."

"Dad, come on Sam was just upset…" Dean tried to intervene standing slowly from his perch on the couch.

"And you got hurt because of it! Stop defending him, he could have got you killed!" John bellowed switching his gaze to his eldest and wavering between the two as tears started dew up on his eyelids.

"But he didn't…"

"Not this time!"

"I would never hurt Dean! If you would just let me do something I want for once this wouldn't have happened!" Sam cried moving closer to his father, Dean moved slowly towards the pair worry evident on his face.

"I am not taking the blame for this. It's your selfish wants that got your brother hurt. You were distracted and this is what happened."

"I should be able to be distracted! Normal kids can be distracted…"

"You aren't normal…"

"I've realized that."

"Sam, I just don't want Dean to pay for a stupid mistake."

"Dean was saving me! Is that a stupid mistake?"

"Sam that isn't what he meant…" Dean spoke up taken back by the comment.

"Stay out of this Dean! I was asking Dad."

"Don't yell at your brother!"

"Please would both of you just take a breather…"Dean begged stepping closer to is screaming family.

"Shut up Dean!" They both barked shooting out there arms to punctuate the point. It all seemed slow motion from there. Both they're supposed to be soft touches whacking into to Dean's already unsteady form. Both voices still yelling back and forth as Dean fell back the only sound stopping their match was a resounding crack. They both looked towards the sound to find Dean's slumped form on the carpet next to the coffee table.

"Dean." John stated hoping he would just rouse and smirk giving a comment about his hard head. All that happened though was he saw the blossoming pool of red under his son's head, "Dean!"

"Come on wake up!" John called dropping to his knees and taking his son's frame into his arms. He shook him gently, then harder, then harder, but still nothing happened.

"Dad is he okay?" Sam's voice broke into John's jumbled mind. He looked up to his youngest who stood with a complete look of terror as he stared at his brother's unconscious form. John couldn't bring his voice to answer and just went back to jostling his son.

"Come on Dean, open your eyes!" John pleaded moving his hand to the back of Dean's head. A wave of nausea washed over him as his hand came away crimson. "Sam we can't take him back to the hospital, so umm…we are going to Bobby's."

Sam nodded and began grabbing the bags without question as John cradled Dean in his arms and carried him to the car. Sam's mind reeled as he saw his limp brother flop in his father's arms and there was a pit in his stomach because he had pushed him there.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

Sam pressed towel to the back of his brother's skull to stem the blood flow and felt an eerie sense of déjà vu. A small inkling of relief fought its way to the surface as he saw the piles of cars and small house in the distance.

"We're here Sam; help me get your brother out of the car then get the door." John ordered calmly before clambering out of the impala and swinging the back door open. They shimmied Dean's limp form out of the car and he still remained silent. John checked his pulse again and found a weak but steady thrum under his fingers. After Dean was settled in John's broad arms Sam ran up the porch and to the door.

"Bobby!" Sam called banging his knuckles on the chipped door. A gruff looking man swung open the door with a bewildered look on his stubble covered face.

"Sam? What are you doing you idjit?" Bobby questioned before looking back to see John and his bundle, he swung the door open and led them to the spare bedroom where Dean was lied down. "What happened to Dean?"

"It's a long story Bobby…"

"Fine then let's just get him better, than you have got some explaining to do John."

"Fine by me." With that Bobby levered Dean's head up and took a look at the wound before checking his pulse.

"Did he hit his head?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No need to get all riled up on me I was just checking." Bobby growled back keeping a hand on the back of the middle Winchester's head. "Looks like a moderate concussion, he should wake up soon and we can check him from there. I'm guessing that the hospital is…"

"Out of question." John finished before pulling a chair up next to his son's bedside.

"Want to tell me that story now?" Bobby questioned, not sure whether to expect an answer or not.

"Me and Sam were fighting and we accidently…sort of…shoved him and he fell back and hit his head."

"John, I could throttle you." Bobby groaned before continuing, "Why were you and Sam fighting this time?"

"Dean's leg got sliced up by a werewolf because Sam wasn't paying attention."

"What exactly happened?"

"Sam was upset because he had a date the night of the hunt but he couldn't go. So he wasn't paying attention when the werewolf attacked and Dean got in between them. Now, don't think that I wanted Sammy to get hurt I just wish he could take this seriously so Dean didn't get the bad end of it."

"I get it John, but Dean is getting the bad end of your fighting."

"Yeah I guess Bobby."

"No…pl…please…no…fight…fighting." Dean moaned from the bed beginning to stir and toss his aching head. Pain blossomed behind his eyes and a sharp agony drummed at the back of his skull. He stirred and felt something soft beneath, and it wasn't the stale motel carpet.

"Hey son, we're right here, nobody is fighting." John explained eagerly and moving closer to his ailing son.

"Yeah your dad is just an idjit."

"Bobby?" Dean questioned slowly peeling his eyes open and looking around the bright room, "Where am i?"

"My house, you got knocked out pretty good."

"O that would explain why my head hurts, for a minute I thought it was the worst hangover ever."

"You're 17."

"Forget what I just said." Dean grinned cheekily before letting his head press back into the pillow and his eyes clenched shut.

"You alright son?" John questioned placing a hand on his boy's sweaty brow.

"Yeah, yeah it just hurts." Dean grimaced keeping his eyes screwed closed as he balled the sheets in his fist. Then the world was swimming around him, he peeled open his eyes and looked around the room. "Where am i?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update i will try to do better. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and plz Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

Bobby and John bit their lips and looked to each other worriedly. Dean stared out in confusion struggling to sit up before John placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "We're at Bobby's house remember?"

"No, why would I remember?" Dean asked reaching a hand to the back of his skull as pain radiated from the spot. A stitch of panic was beginning to spread up his spine as he looked to the older hunter's panicked faces.

"No, no reason." John lied a bit shakily removing his ruff palm from his son's shoulder and running it over his sweaty face.

"What happened to my head?" Dean questioned hand still on his aching head and feeling a warm sticky substance all across his dirty blonde hair. He didn't need to look at his finger tips to know that they would come away red.

"You hit it on the table when you fell earlier."

"Well that's embarrassing I thought it would be something cool."

"Nope nothing fancy just a little mishap." John gritted out keeping his watch away from Bobby's judgmental stare, he just didn't understand.

"Oh…" Dean's grimace deepened and black spots danced in front of his vision. His green eyes went wide again in an all too familiar confused look. "Dad? Bobby?"

"Yeah Dean we are right here." Bobby answered when John didn't pipe up. He looked to the boy's father and saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Bobby's house, I'll explain later." John said shakily knowing fully there would be no explanation to come, "Me and Bobby need to talk you just stay here, okay?" John piped real fear starting to brew up in his throat. Dean nodded slowly wincing as a finger probed to the welt too hard on his head. Bobby offered a nervous terse lip smile before following John out into the hall.

"That boy needs a hospital John."

"What happened is Dean awake?" Sam questioned clattering over the floor to stand by his father and proclaimed uncle. He was taken aback but the nervous glances between the two of them.

"Well, Dean woke up but…something is wrong."

"What?" Sam snapped trying to get around the two men in between him and his brother, "What is it?"

John opened his mouth to explain but a heart wrenching cry made it snapped closed followed by a resounding thud. John and Bobby wheeled around and shoved the door open with more force than necessary and staring into the room in shock.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

Dean struggled to sit up until a sharp pain lanced through his leg. He through back the thin comforter and stared at the thick white bandage peeking out from under his black basketball shorts. He lifted the fabric a little and saw a tinge of red higher on his thigh. Slowly he pushed himself out of the bed and moved slowly to the door. He had only made it to the window when a pain shot through his brain. Everything around him was fuzzy and then as soon as it cleared he had no clue what he was seeing.

A shuffling sound was muffled though the door and the only other way out was the window behind him. Dean turned and pulled his beaten body over the window frame, he ground his teeth together as agony lanced through his leg. That was probably a gift from whoever was holding him here. He glanced around him as he began to stiffly shimmy down the outer wall, it looked oddly familiar. The junk yard. He was at Bobby's. Dean tried to pull himself back inside just as another bolt of searing pain shot through his skull. As he slowly forgot where he was his palms left the worn wood and encircled his head. A guttural scream escaped his lips as he slipped through the air.

Dean Winchester was unconscious before he hit the ground.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Dean? Dean?" John barked in fear as he looked into the empty room.

"John." Bobby called with more fear in his voice than actual noise as he pointed to the open window with its billowing curtains and gaping hole. The trio raced over to the gaping glass and looked out to see Dean sprawled on the dusty ground. His leg was bent at an awkward angle and from this distance there was no movement except for a spreading of crimson in the tanned dirt.

They all raised down the creaky stairs and out into the yard to the middle Winchester's prone body. That's when they noticed the slight twitch in his eyes. A scream of agony broke past his lips as blood began to spill slowly over his bottom lip and chin. His chest heaved and gurgled as he gasped vainly for oxygen.

"Dean, it's going to be okay. You just have to hold on, okay? Can you hear me son?" John cried out stroking Dean's spiky hair gently, "Call 911."

Bobby nodded and ran full steam inside for the phone without hesitation. Sam stood aghast behind his father staring down at his big brother as he whimpered sadly.

"Wh…what…ha…happened…" Dean gurgled through bloody lips his green eyes glazing over and his lids beginning to droop down.

"No talking Dean, just stay awake. Stay with me Dean." John snapped placing a calloused hand over Dean's shoulder and rubbing a hand over Dean's jawline. His eldest son's eyes slowly drifted closed and his mouth slacked. The heaving breath's in his chest began to cease and his head lulled to the side with blood pooling over his cheek.

"Dean?" Sam gasped out dropping to his knees and gripping is brothers head in his hands trying to arouse his still brother. "No no no no no no no…"

The distant sound of sirens was accompanied by the mumbled defeat of Sam Winchester and the all too painful silence of his father as he was slowly ripping apart inside.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

John Winchester never wanted to sit in a hospital chair again, especially not for this reason. It wasn't just because the hard plastic dug into his bones and muscle, or because the coffee machine spat out a liquid more like sludge. It wasn't even the judgmental stares that kept piercing through him from the hospital staff, passing patients, or his own flesh and blood. No, John Winchester never wanted to sit in a hospital chair again because there was nothing he could do to fix the situation. All of his hunter instincts told him to do something but his little soldier was lying on that bed held together by thread and surgical tape and he couldn't do a thing about it.

The doctor told him that Dean probably would not wake up and even if he did the chances of any recognition were slim to none. That had been a week ago and still all he could do was sit in the hospital chair and watch his son waste away. Both his sons actually. Sam had been right beside John since Dean was wheeled in and had slept less than his father. Bobby would drag the teen out to get food every chance he got but they hadn't seen the outside of the hospital in a while.

John leaned close and moved his larger hand over Dean's pale one, "You got to wake up now son. Prove all those doctors wrong. Dean I know it sounds selfish but we, me and Sammy, we need you bad. I know it isn't fair for you to be in the middle, and we'll do better, but you keep us together. We wouldn't have made it without you Dean. I wouldn't have made it. So, you have to come back to us, to me. It can't be our fault that you…"

'Oh Mary what have I done.' John thought solemnly before looking up to the whimper in the doorway. Sam stood there tear streaked before he moved in the room.

"Don't say that he's dying."

"Sam I didn't…"

"Don't say it!"

"Sam I don't want to think about it either but Dean has been through a lot…"

"No, you always say that Dean is strong so he is going to pull through. Just order him to make it!"

"I can't do that."

"Why? You could order him to jump off a bridge and he would. You have ordered him to give up his life and he listened…"

"I did no such thing! Hunting is our job…"

"And Dean is losing his life to it!"

"No he is losing his life because he was protecting YOU!" John screeched before snapping his jaws closed in shock at what he had said. Deep down he knew it wasn't Sam's fault but it had just come out and now there was nothing he could do to take it back. Sam stood shocked for a moment as if just punched in the mouth.

"Well that was your order too." Sam snapped back before running from the room and leaving John with the most empty feeling he had ever felt. In that moment he knew that he would not come out of this without losing one or both of his children. 'Oh Mary what have I done?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

Dean is 17 and Sam is 13

Dean could hear everything around him. He listened to his dad beg and order him to wake up but his lids just seemed too heavy. As he started to flicker his eyelashes he heard the fight start. He heard the screaming between the two people he loved most and thought about how many times he had heard it before. He thought of always being stuck in the middle or asked to pick sides and his eyelids suddenly seemed a ton. Dean was tired. Tired of choosing and arguing, and tired of being stuck in the middle. If he ever broke their fights up he was the bad guy and either his dad was upset or his little brother hated him. He wanted to wake up and go back to them but he was just too tired.

"No he's losing his life because he was protecting YOU!" John screeched from beside his unconscious body.

'Dad why did you have to say that?' Dean groaned inwardly as he pictured Sam's distraught face.

"Well that was your order too." Sam snapped from a little further away before the sound of stomping feet was parading Dean's thoughts.

'Oh Sammy your killing me here, well that was a bad choice of words, maybe it's better I can't talk.'

"Please wake up son, I don't know what to do." Dean could almost see his father's grieving face as he begged for Dean to wake. Then it seemed so clear, he could see his father's face. How did that happen?

"Dean? Dean?" John grinned gleefully reaching for the call button and his eldest simultaneously. Dean could feel as a rush of cold shivered his spine and all that was in front of him was black. He could feel hands and hear shouting but it all seemed so far away. And Dean was so tired.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

Sam watched silently from the threshold of the room as he saw the nurses and doctors rushed into the cramped space. He knew that there was shouting and the ever steady drone of the heart monitor but he was listening through deaf ears. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath until black spots were dancing in his vision. It took him a moment to decide that he needed to breathe, after all if Dean wasn't breathing why should he?

_Beep…beep…beep… _

"We got him back," was the first thing that raddled Sam's brain. The doctors and nurses slowly cleared, except for one. A stiff middle aged woman stood beside John with a grim line for a mouth. Her hair was grayed beyond her years and disheveled from the sudden rush. Sam pressed his now working ear closer to listen to the saddened woman.

"Mr. Cage, have you heard the full extent of your son's injuries?"

"No ma'am all I've heard is he probably won't…wake up."

"I am Doctor Marrow, one of Dean's doctors…"

"He has more than one?"

"Your son's body has received a lot of damage, Mr. Cage. After this episode we now believe thatnot only is he not going to wake but his body will most likely give out."

"No, Dean is strong he can make it through this…"

"Mr. Cage please understand, your son has received extensive damage from that fall. He has a severe concussion and crack in the back of his skull. There is a tear in his spleen which we have had to remove, a laceration to his stomach that has been fixed, he has four broken ribs one of which punctuated his lung , his pelvis is shattered on the left side, his arm is broken in two places, and his shoulder was dislocated. As you can see it is a miracle your son is alive at all let alone waking up again. It is also my job to inform you that your son is now on life support. I am very sorry Mr. Cage but I think the best option is for you to say your goodbyes and call your family." The woman looked away at the end of barrage and a flicker in her fingers looked as if she might reach out but she quickly decided against it and walked away, sparing a glance at the too young man on the stark white hospital bed.

John looked to his vulnerable eldest on the bed and swallowed back his tears. Tubes and wires covered most of his broken body but the cast was still visible. Dark rings sat shadowed under his long lashes and his freckles stood out more than they had in Mary's arms about 15 years ago but he wasn't ready for Mary to hold him again.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

The next three days fell into a pattern of waiting and hateful glares. Sam refused to speak to John and John refused to speak to Sam. Bobby tried his best to stay out of the middle and only checked in once and a while. It was a cycle of silence, beep, cough, silence, ask the doctor a question, beep, silence, and nobody wanted to break it. On the tenth day since Dean had been in the hospital the tension and anger came to a boiling point, all because of a miracle.

Everything was fuzzy at first as Dean opened his eyes but one thing was very clear, there was something in his throat and he wanted it out. Dan groaned and tried to pull his arm up to the vial thing but one arm was hooked up to tubes and wires and the other was oddly heavy. His brother noticed first and quickly pressed the call button as the heart monitor sped up in aggravation.

A nurse rushed in and took in the situation with a gaping mouth, "Sir please calm down."

Dean stopped struggling but still looked up at the nurse wildly gagging on the foreign object, "I need you to breath out and I will remove the tube."

Dean did as he was told and expelled the tube happily. The nurse gave a soft smile off her light pink lips as she looked to the dashing young man. Injured or not he was hot. Dean didn't bother to give off a charming smile to the cute blond nurse and gratefully took the ice chips from his brother.

"I heard you and Dad fighting Sammy."

"Really that's the first thing you want to say."

"First thing that came to mind, you know he didn't mean it Sam."

"Why do you always have to take his side?"

"I'm not it's just…"

"Wait let me guess, he was just stressed or worried. Well what do you think I was Dean? I spend more time with you than the man. If he would stop forcing us to go on this crazy mission of his…"

"First of all he isn't forcing me to do anything and second of all, the crazy mission is finding the demon that killed mom."

"Well if it weren't for stories, which Dad never tells, I wouldn't even remember mom."

"I remember Sam! Not much, but enough to know it wasn't fair that she died."

"So you think that's my fault too? I thought you were at least different in that way from Dad."

"Sam that isn't what I meant and you know it…"

"Do you blame me for being in here too?"

"Dammit Sam no."

"Why do you have to be Dad's little soldier? Don't you have a mind of your own?"

"You don't get it! You don't know what it's like to be stuck in the middle all the time. It rips apart every time you two fight."

"You think it's all that fun for me? Dad never sees my side and you…I'm your brother Dean…"

"And he's our Dad."

"If he can be called that…"

"Don't talk like that Sam, please don't say that."

"That's what I begged 'Dad' when he said you were dying! When I almost lost you because we had to go on this hunt! On this mission!"

"Sam it wasn't the hunt that put me here!" Dean snapped before his brain even registered his words. Sam stood for a moment with a slack mouth and look of disbelief, Dean felt the guilt and pain worming around inside him and just couldn't take that look, "Just go Sam."

Sam opened his mouth as if say something but no words escaped and he rushed from the room almost bowling over his father as he came back with a cup of the sludge they called coffee. John moved fluidly into the room his youngest had just run from and was shocked to be looking straight into two hazel green pools. "Dean."

"Hey dad."

"You had me worried there for a little while."

"So I've heard."

"Why did Sam rush out of here like that?"

"Just a little misunderstanding." Dean lied easily rubbing his free hand over his aching chest. He was already out of breath from that short sentence, probably from the fight earlier.

"Oh," John looked over his son and took in the winces of pain and slightly uneven breathes, "You alright?"

"Yeah just a little sore and tired." Dean breathed out as his entire upper body started to pulsate in pain.

"Of course, you just get some rest. Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course I'll be right back." John reassured before moving out towards the nurse's station. Dean rubbed harder at his chest trying pull in more oxygen. He opened his mouth slightly ready to call out but his chest seemed even more strained and he could hear the steady beeps turn slightly uneven. He tried to reach the call button but his free arm couldn't make it and his cast kept his other arm planted on the mattress. He clawed at his chest trying to ease the incredible pressure and burning emanating from his chest and the ache moving through his veins. The beeping turned erratic but everything was already fuzzy to Dean and it sounded like there was cotton in his ears. Everything was slowly moving towards black and he just hoped that somebody would come soon.

John was about to ask the nurse for water when he heard the commotion in his son's room. The beeping was now a screech as nurses and doctors moved into the room his eldest had taken residence in.

"What is going on?" John badgered a younger woman in a lab coat as she moved towards the room around the nurses station.

"Your son is having a heart attack."

"What do you mean my 17 year old son is having a heart attack?"

"Well from what I know and the fight that saw between your sons, I would say that in your son's weaken state the added stress of the fight was enough to push your son's heart too far and give out. Now if you'll excuse me…" John let the woman pass him and turned back to the bustling room. All he could think was once he knew about Dean he and Sam would be sharing some words.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

Dean is 17 and Sam is 13

"Mr. Cage, let me start by saying your son is stable and resting comfortably but the damage done to his heart along with all the other injuries…" A different doctor was now explaining what was happening to John. This was a younger woman with defeated eyes she let her dark hair curl around her face as she struggled to keep eye contact with the father of the boy on that bed.

"What? What is happening to my son?" John barked forcefully bowing his head to look down on the doctor who was pressing the knife in his heart.

"We can try to make him as comfortable as possible but your son has a week or two at most. I am very sorry Mr. Cage." And there was the last twist of the blade.

"No no no, there has to be something you can do…" John pleaded as he drooped to the hard plastic chair behind him. His legs felt boneless, his head felt pressed, and it his chest ached horribly.

"Again I am very sorry Mr. Cage." The young woman retreated away from the grieving man as he took in the information that he would have to bury his first born. John felt his heart shatter inside his chest and once that was gone all that was left was rage. Boiling, bubbling rages that ate at his insides and made his tears evaporate off his burning cheeks. He looked to his eldest so fragile and breakable on the bed and thought of everything that led up this. Saving SAM, being pushed by him and SAM, and finally a fight with, guess who, SAM.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Hello!" Dean called out to the crowded hallway moving through the shuffling crowd and maneuvering around frantic bodies, "Hello!"

"I can help you." A sweet voice answered softly, Dean twisted around to face a teenage girl about his age. Her dark blue eyes were bright yet tortured, completely void of all innocence. Her blond hair cropped off at her slender shoulders almost brushing her Metallica t shirt. Her dark lashes over casted her high cheekbones and empty smile.

'I'm sure you could.' Dean thought playfully before clearing his throat and taking stock of the serious situation, "Why can't anybody hear me?"

"Oh that's simple, you're a spirit." She chuckled as if it happened every day, maybe to her it did.

"That's it well than no need for panic." Dean answered back with a completely straight face. The young blonde laughed softly before pointing a petite finger into the hospital room he had just exited, "Ever seen a Christmas story?"

"I like you Dean, too bad you can't stay." She noted lightly appraising the handsome teen in front of her, "I guess you don't need to take a look inside I'm sure you have looked in a mirror enough."

"Now who is being funny?" Dean snapped crossing his toned arms over his white v neck covered chest, "So, you going to tell me to go towards the bright light? In all honesty I am not done here so I'm not listening or going into any 'bright light' no matter how hot you are."

"Have I said anything about a bright light?" The woman laughed back sweetly before taking Dean's arm and leading his through the now barren hallway, "I thought you might enjoy the shirt."

"Yeah it is a nice choice. So, what now? Am I in an episode of ghost whisperer? Do I have this big unfinished quest? Or am I supposed to jump into some unsuspecting victim?" Dean questioned in almost complete sincerity looking to the gripping hand on his bicep. The touch sent an icy chill through his torso which gave him an eerie sense.

"Well now we just see how it goes, I figured you might want to see some things before you make your choice and I'm not that eager to get rid of you. In answer to your other questions no…no…and absolutely not." The sweet voice echoed through a tight grin that seemed comfortable on her tanned skin.

"What choice? And you're not eager to get rid of me?" Dean grinned cockily at unknown girl with an extra swagger to his slightly bow legged gait.

"You will find out soon enough and your company is enjoyable, especially after some of the people I get. Where are my teeth? What day is it? Can I touch that? It gets a bit tiresome."

"You should tell my brother about my enjoyable company he apparently doesn't find me nearly as tolerable."

"I am sorry to hear that. Your brother he is Sam right?" With Dean's nod of approval the teen continued, "Is he not the one who caused this?"

"It isn't his fault he just got upset and with everything that has happened I can't blame him." Dean explained without a moment hesitation the understanding look on the blonde's face prodded him on, "He and my dad fight a lot which in a strange was led to this. My brother feels guilty and therefore upset which causes frustration which causes the anger towards lovable me."

"That is not confusing in the least." She coked her head to the side as she processed the information, "You can call me Ally by the way."

"Okay Ally, nice to meet you…after spilling my guts." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks tinted crimson.

"I have heard much worse Dean," Ally explained with a wink of her dark blue eye, "Now, there is something you should be witness to."

'Who talks like that?' Dean chuckled soundlessly as he followed behind the swaying hips but he couldn't help the seed of worry budding at the pit of his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post but i have been so busy and my brain has been empty everytime i sit infront of my computer. I will try to do better and some reviews might help give me some insentive. Not blackmail just a thought:) Hope you enjoy!- supernaturalloverja**

"Samuel Winchester tell me what that fight was about!" John snapped at his youngest, his voice slamming against the walls of the empty waiting room. Sam's head snapped upwith confusion painted over his face.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned eyes wide in shock at his father's sudden outburst.

"The fight you had with Dean." John explained harshly crossing his arms over his broad chest and looking down to his 13 year old son. Sam stood up haughtily and mimicked his father's motions with an annoyed scowl.

"What else, it was about you! About how he always takes your side even though I'm his brother!"

"Well I hope it was worth it and you got your point in because you most likely won't be having another one."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam snapped letting his arms drop by his sides as he ran through the new piece of information.

"He just had a heart attack and the doctors give him a week, at most. I guess he won't be able to side with me anymore."

"Wait a minute! It isn't my fault Dean is the one who started it."

"So you're blame your brother for this."

"No I'm going to blame you for starting this whole thing."

"How on earth is this my fault?"

"You are the one who made us go on that stupid hunt anyways!"

"That stupid hunt? People were dying Sam!"

"Why do we have to be the ones to save them?"

"Who else is going to?"

"I don't know! I don't know, but you care more about killing these…things then your own family! You drag us from town to town and motel room to motel room but you wouldn't even realize how miserable it is because you aren't there most of the time!"

"I get that you hate the moving but it isn't that bad…"

"Do you know how many times Dean has signed forms for me or starved so that I can eat another day? How many times we have had to worry that you just aren't coming back? How many times Dean has had to hustle pool and get beaten up by bikers so we could pay rent? Of course you don't know even I lost count."

"Dean has never said anything…"

"Because he is the perfect little soldier!"

"Or maybe he is just stronger or the better son!" John barked in a flurry of words before he could even think it out. Sam grit his teeth and swallowed down his hurt making his lips a grim line.

"More like your only son." Sam snapped in pain only thinking out the last part and seeing his father's eyes take in the same thought, 'you won't even have Dean soon.'

Sam stepped closer to John and set his gaze steely on him, "It's your fault my brother is dying."

"No, it's your fault my wife is dead and started this whole thing."

The words hung in the air and squeezed Sam's chest as he let them dig deeper. It was his fault, all of it. John set his jaw even though his heart begged him to take back the words with only one glance at his youngest broken features. All of the pain and worry blew out with the angry words and now he felt hollow. Completely empty and drained.

"So, I guess you would rather me be in the hospital bed?" Sam asked bitterly. John didn't answer he couldn't answer. "I'd rather be in that bed."

With that Sam turned on his heels and slumped through the doorway towards his brother's room. John rubbed a hand down his tired face and pulled in a ragged breathe, "I need you Dean, I can't lose you both."

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"So is there some hottie or maybe my baby that you need to show me?" Dean questioned as he followed behind Ally. Her blond hair ruffled back and bobbed slightly with her graceful steps as she lead him forward. They stopped at the entrance of the waiting room and she turned to face him with a half grin. "That's Dad and Sammy."

"Yes."

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Just watch Dean."

"Can I talk to them?"

"No they can't hear you or see you."

"Well that's no fun."

"Just watch then you will have a decision to make."

"If it's Jennifer Love Hewitt or that Buffy girl hands down I got my answer here!"

"That's funny, you're funny but right now I recommend you see this. It might help you with the decision you have to make."

"And exactly what is that decision."

"You will see Dean, just be patient."

"Not one of my best virtues."

Ally smiled softly at Dean and motioned towards the door where a commotion had started to bubble. Dean shuffled into the tense room and took in the scene before him with a heavy heart, 'I don't think I want to see this.'

"Do you know how many times Dean has signed forms for me or starved so that I can eat another day? How many times we have had to worry that you just aren't coming back? How many times Dean has had to hustle pool and get beaten up by bikers so we could pay rent? Of course you don't know even I lost count." Sam screamed up at their Dad with his hands curled tight into fists, his knuckles turning white.

'_Sammy you don't have to worry about that stuff just let me take care of it.'_ Dean called out to them but not even a twitch was his reward.

"Dean has never said anything…" John whimpered breaking his gaze and almost resting his eyes on Dean's invisible form.

"Because he is the perfect little soldier!" Sam yelled in protest releasing his fingers from their death grip and waving his boney arms in pent up exasperation.

'_Will you ever find another analogy Sammy? That one is getting old.' _

"Or maybe he is just stronger or the better son!" John barked back, Dean could see the regret, shiny in his eyes, but Sam didn't see it and they both knew John would not be taking it back.

"More like your only son." Sam spat sadly. Dean could see the words tumbling around in his teenage brain and longed to grab him and pull him out the door but he couldn't and the dreaded words spilled out, "It's your fault my brother is dying."

'_Oh Sammy… what have you done?'_

"No, it's your fault my wife is dead and started this whole thing."

'_A guy just can't catch a break.'_

"Would you rather me be in the hospital bed?"

'_Tell him no Dad! Tell him it is my job to keep him safe! Tell him that's the job you gave me! Just say something!' _But just as Dean figured John didn't even open his grimly set jaw.

"I'd rather be in that bed."

'_God no Sammy, don't even think that. Dammit Dad! Tell him not to think that!' _Dean begged the_ deaf _family members_, 'I can't do this anymore! I'm trying to keep us together but I'm tearing my family apart!'_

"I need you Dean, I can't lose both of you."

'_We are already lost.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

**I told you i would do better:) The reviewing might have helped too...just fyi...**

"So, Dean after seeing this it is time for you to make your decision." Ally conceded moving beside the broken man before her. No, right now he didn't look much like a man, just a lost little boy.

"What exactly am I deciding?"

"Whether you want to stay or leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can go back to your body and fight and hope that you will make it back to consciousness, which is doubted, or you can come with me. This is what you will be coming back to if you by chance ever get back."

Dean bit his lip and furrowed his brow, "What is with you?"

"Whatever you want. You can hunt forever or never again, drink and eat whatever you want,…see your mom."

"My mom?" Dean questioned raising his head with a hopeful glint flickering over his face, "What about Sam and Dad?"

"You will see them when their time comes." Ally replied simply clipping off the end of her sentence and folding her hands away.

"But they need me." Dean pleaded looking up with tear glazed eyes and drooping at the shoulders.

"This is your choice Dean, you have held your family together for 13 years. You have been taking care of your brother and yourself before most could tie their own shoes. It's okay to be tired, to want an out." Ally explained softly reaching a warm hand out to the tearful man trying to hold it together.

"I can't just leave them here…" Dean cried with as much force as his shaky voice could handle. He pulled back from the stinging touch and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What exactly have they done for you? Ripped you apart piece by piece as they went at each other's throats? Caused you to go without food so that you can take care of your brother? Gotten your leg nearly torn off? Sometimes you have to admit that your time is up and it is okay to relax. To go home."

"I…I don't have a home…My home is with Sammy and Dad."

"No baby, it isn't." Ally smiled sweetly cupping Dean's cheek with her palm and tracing his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I can't leave them! What if something happens? Who is going to keep them together?" Dean argued pleadingly unconsciously leaning into the light touch and blinking back tears.

"It isn't your job to worry anymore."

"It will always be my job, ever since John handed me that squirming baby and told me to run." Dean snapped pulling his head away from her touch and glaring at her but letting his features soften at the innocent look she let back.

"I don't see a baby anymore Dean. Maybe it is time for them to take care of themselves, and time for you to take care of yourself." She replied gently pulling her slim arms back to her chest and tucking a blond strand behind her ear before letting her limbs fall, "What do you want to do Dean?"

"I…I don't know…" Dean squirmed breathing out a heated mouthful of air and moving his hazel green eyes away from the piercing eyes that dug into him.

"Alright well as I said I like you Dean so I am going to make you a deal." Ally conceded continuing once Dean gave a nod, "I will allow you to go back and spend one hour awake in your body to talk to your family then at the end of that hour you will have to make your decision. That means you will be just as likely not to wake up afterwards but it also means you could say goodbye, what do you say?"

Dean chewed his lip for a moment and pulled in the proposal. He swallowed thickly before looking up into sky blue eyes. He wondered if heaven had skies like that, "Okay."

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Dean…" Sam whimpered as he sat beside his fading older brother. He wasn't supposed to look so weak. Dean was the one who took care of everything and came in to save the day. Sam didn't want to believe that he wouldn't be saving the day again. "I can't do this alone."

"Please Dean I need you to wake up, I can't deal with hunting…and Dad alone. Please, I am begging you to come back. I know I don't deserve to ask anything from you but I am anyways. If you really want to protect me then don't leave me."

Sam moved closer and placed his forehead on Dean's forearm. Tears welled up over his eyelid and spilled over unrestrained, "Please don't leave me."

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Please don't leave me."

Dean pulled a breathe as the sudden words rang throughout his mind. 'I'm here Sammy', Dean choked out as he gagged at the tube in his throat. Sam pressed the call button as he jumped from his plastic chair almost sending it backwards. His mouth gaped as his brother's eyes flickered open and the foul tube was removed. "Hey Sammy."

"hey….hey Dean…" Sam stuttered softly as the nurse fled the room to grab a doctor and a nervous father. Dean gave a cheeky grin almost covering the wince as something tugged inside his chest. A doctor waltzed into the room trying to bury his awe at the teen in front of him.

"Hello Dean, I am doctor Freed how are you feeling?" The elder man clicked his pen and straightened the thin glasses which sat at the tip of his nose. _'I don't have time for this' _

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes before looking straight at the man, "Listen doc, while I would love to talk to you right now do you think we could pick this up tomorrow?"

"I suppose…" The man mumbled uncertainly before moving to check his machines. John burst through the door and strode over to the crisp hospital bed without even glancing at the startled occupants.

"Dean." He stated simply, so many thoughts and emotions rushed out from that one word. Everything was silent for a moment as the realization settled in that Dean was awake. But didn't have time for people to settle in and take it slow, he had a decision to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff**

**Dean is 17 and Sam is 13**

"Listen both of you I don't blame you for what happened, nor do I remember exactly what happened…" Dean tried to explain beginning to mumble at the end as he forced hi brain to ignore the constant beeping to his right.

"Dean you don't have to jump into this, we all know what happened last time." John groaned the concern being choked by anger as he glared over to his youngest.

"Dad just shut up!" Dean barked his nerves finally beginning to eat away at his patience. John's mouth gaped down at his eldest with wide eyes bulging from his skull. "Just let me talk, I don't have time for this…"

"What do you mean you don't have time?" Sam piped worry sliding over the relief he had moments ago. As he looked down on his brother's pale skin, the dark circles so contrasted and fragile looking, and the way his hospital gown seemed a bit more baggy then when he came in, he began to regret asking.

"It's nothing Sammy, you know I'm impatient." Dean smirked back trying to still the squirming his torso begged for under the heavy looks he was receiving. His eyes twitched towards the clock only 40 minutes left. "All right just, I want you guys to stop fighting."

"Dean…" John and Sam both began risking a glance towards each other.

"You just don't get it okay? I always get stuck in the middle and either Dad is mad or Sam gets upset with me and I just can't take it anymore." Dean cried out in despair as he let the built up walls surrounding the subject break to pieces. His heart crumbled a little bit with the striking debris and he sucked back salt water as he tensed his jaw.

"We know it must be hard for you…"

"No you don't! You have no idea what it's like to have to be hated to be loved! You don't understand or you would stop!"

"Don't you think I wish that it could stop, if Sam would stop being so stubborn and just listen…"

"Me! You think this is all my fault?"

"It is both your faults! Even now as I try to ask you to stop…"

"Dean we are always going to argue." Sam claimed with his head hung low. His bangs covered his mourning eyes as he denied his brother's one request. He had the nagging feeling that he was doing more than just denying one request.

"I know." _'but couldn't you pretend for a little bit and make this easier'_ Dean let his hazel eyes wander back to the gleaming clock. It's red claw scratched closer to the 12 and to his possible death. He could have sworn that the click seemed to be echoing around the room or maybe that was just in his head. Ony 20 minutes left.

"Maybe you should get some rest, you must be worn out." John inserted as he looked upon his worn down boy. He didn't think he could take much more, Dean was the mediator, his eldest, his…soldier. Dean looked so young and breakable in the stark white bed with his cheeks hollow and cheek bones prominent. As innocent as when Mary held him with sweat tricking down the back of his neck and coughs racking his chest. This was worse though, at least he knew that his baby would be okay. Now he he wasn't so sure if his soldier could carry on.

"No, please just let me talk then I'll go to sleep" _'and might not wake up' _Dean left off as he glared back up to the cursed ticking object. 10 minutes.

"Dean you really should rest…." Sam dragged out as he let his puppy dog eyes look up through his thick brown hair.

"Finally something you agree on! Too bad it isn't going to happen right now!" Dean chuckled softly at the irony_. 'The one time they agree and it's against me. That's progress I guess, 13 years and they finally agree. I just don't think I can stand another 13 years of this.'_

"Please Dean just calm down, we can discuss all this stuff once we are out of the hospital."

"What if I am never out of the hospital?" Dean screamed before he could snap his unruly mouth closed.

"What?..." Sam questioned in fear with tears already welling at his bottom eyelids.

"Sammy, Dad, it's just I need to know that the two of you will take care of each other. Please just promise me that."

"Dean you are going to be fine…"

"Please just promise me."

"But Dean…"

"Please."

"Well of course I am going to take care of your little brother Dean but we need you, I need you." John struggled out with his eyes boring into his boy's heart, "You can't leave us."

60…

"Dad listen…

50…

I don't have time to explain everything.

40…

Just know that

30…

You both mean everything to me

20…

Just take care of each other

10…

And the car.

5…

I love you Dad

4…

I love you Sammy

3…

I'll miss you

2…

"Dean what are you talking about!"

1…

"No don't do this please! I love you Dean! You're my big brother! Please!"

0.

Everything was dark for a moment before it was all too bright. As the familiar pink lipped smile and deep blue eyes peered at him curiously he just hoped his decision was the right one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or any of their stuff

Dean is 17 and Sam is 13

"I can't leave them." Dean stated simply with fist clenched and jaw terse. Ally parted her lips as if she may say something but she let her lips fall back together and gave a grim nod.

"I understand, I only hope that you can make it back and stay for a while." Her words dug under his skin as he pulled in the fact that he may not make it back. He had made his decision though and he was not going back on it now. It was worth the risk right?

"With this line of business I may see you again soon." Dean chuckled keeping up his megawatt smile even though the words were too true.

"Probably not, you won't have a choice next time." Ally replied simply with little emotion clouding her voice or face. Dean swallowed hard at the monotone of the woman and realized he could usually pull that off too.

"Is there anything you can tell me about…you know?"

"It's against the rules."

"Aren't angels allowed to break rules? I was looking forward to that."

"I am no angel Dean."

"Then what are you?"

"All I will tell you is your father's words may be the death of you Dean, watch out for Sammy." Ally smiled sweetly running her slender fingers through his short hair and cupping his cheek. His almost glassy eyes she opened her mouth again, "Your mother sends her love."

Before Dean could collect the words she had dropped her hands cleared away the tears in her eyes. She turned away with a sharp snap and walked slowly away almost hovering above the tile. "Good bye Dean, I really liked meeting you, finally."

As she faded away into the light far ahead the edges began to grow dark. The picture in front of him was slowly eaten away by darkness until only his small patch of ground remained. As the pitch black swallowed him up he could have sworn he heard his father's voice ringing in his ears, calling his name. _'I'll fight to get back, I promise, I need you both.' _

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Take your brother and run Dean!" _'I did'_

"Deanie!" _'Sammy'_

"Salt the doors and windows I'll be back as soon as I can." _'What if you don't come back?'_

"Are monsters real?" _'I wish they weren't Sammy.'_

"Watch out for Sammy." _'Yes sir'_

"Why do you always side with him? I'm your brother!" _'He's our dad Sam.'_

"I'm proud of you son." _'thanks Dad'_

"We are his sons not his soldiers Dean!" _'Is there a difference?'_

"He could have died Dean!" _'I know.'_

"You're my big brother I want to take care of you too." _'that's my job'_

"You left him alone? I gave you an order!" _'See this is what happens when I don't follow orders'_

"Why do you always have to follow his every direction?" _'To protect you.'_

"I love you son." '_I'm coming back_…

"I love you Dean." _…I promise"_

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

John and Sam Winchester weren't fighting when Dean woke up. They didn't fight as the doctor explained what a miracle had happened today. They smiled at each other as they sat in the hospital and listened to Dean's pleas for escape. Not a word of anger was uttered as they got Dean back 'home.' For a grand total of seven days Sam and John Winchester did not fight. And Dean was very grateful. When Dean heard the first words of bickering and complaint he knew it was over. That was okay, he had to be here. He knew that even more when his brother and father were going at each other's throats. Protect Sammy, from everything including Dad. Family comes first even when it is being torn apart from the inside out. This was part of his job even if Ally was right and it was the death of him.


End file.
